


Fantasies Can Come True

by F1_rabbit



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, F/M, Foursome - F/F/M/M, M/M, Multi, fem!Daniil, fem!Marcus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:55:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21826342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: Jo's in need of a holiday, and he wouldn't say no to some quality time with his favourite people...
Relationships: Daniil Kvyat/Jolyon Palmer, Marcus Ericsson/Jolyon Palmer, Marcus Ericsson/Nico Hulkenberg/Daniil Kvyat/Jolyon Palmer, Nico Hulkenberg/Daniil Kvyat, Nico Hulkenberg/Jolyon Palmer
Kudos: 5





	Fantasies Can Come True

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FrankieTerror](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankieTerror/gifts).

"Should I take this?" Marcia asks, holding up the purple strap on as Jo's brain melts at the thought of seeing it in action.

"Yes." Jo nods, and he trips over his own feet as he goes to lean in for a kiss.

"What about this?" Marcia holds up a pair of lacy panties so small that Jo almost mistakes them for a piece of string.

"Yes." Jo is glad that he's already packed, because right now, his brain can't manage anything other than the word yes.

Marcia's grin is the most beautiful sight in the world, and Jo leans in for another kiss, stumbling backwards on to the bed as Marcia moves to straddle him without even breaking the kiss.

They kiss until they are breathless, Jo's body responding to every touch of Marcia's soft lips, and his jogging bottoms do little to hide his arousal.

"I'm not sure I'm going to be able to manage the drive to the airport with a hard on."

"I think I can do something about that." Marcia sinks to her knees, licking her lips as she inches his jogging bottoms down.

Her soft lips and talented tongue make quick work of sucking him off.

They have to run through the airport to make their flight, but it was worth it.

***

"I love you." Dani reaches out for Nico's hand, and he groans as he tries to roll over and go back to sleep.

Nico reaches out for his glasses, and Dani smiles at the sight of Nico naked and sleepy, his hair ruffled in the most beautiful way.

"I love you too." Nico drapes his leg over Dani's hip, his hand roaming to stroke at her sensitive nipples.

"You can't come until I say so." Dani's grin is pure mischief, and Nico can feel his cock leaking in anticipation.

Nico puts on his best fake pout, but he loves it really, and he doesn't have to wait much longer for his release.

***

Jo hears Nico's familiar laugh from the room next door, and he's glad that they booked an adjoining room with Nico and Dani, because now that he's naked, he can't bear the thought of having to put on clothes again.

The sound of running water stops, and Marcia wanders out of the bathroom, droplets of water running down over her perfect breasts as she heads over to the bed.

"I'm so excited about tonight." Marcia reaches down to stroke herself, and Jo's cock twitches in appreciation at the show she's putting on for him.

"Me too."

"Are you ready?" Marcia smiles, and right on cue, Dani knocks on the door.

*

Jo's breath catches when he sees Nico naked, his cock already rock hard, the tip purple as though he's ready to burst.

Marcia drags her eyes over Dani in her delicate nightie, the thin teal lace doing little to hide her aroused nipples.

"There's more than enough space for you two." Marcia pats the bed, and Dani crawls on to it, leaning in to kiss Marcia before directing her attention at Jo, but he can't keep his eyes off Nico's glorious cock.

"Looks like someone knows what he wants." Dani smiles, running her tongue over her lips as she sat back, making space for Nico on the giant king sized bed.

"I..." Jo blushes, and Marcia comforts him with her lips, waiting until he's relaxed before giving him orders.

"Get on your hands and knees."

Jo obeys without hesitation, his cheeks burning as he exposes himself to the room, but he knows that it's worth it for the pleasure he's about to receive.

Marcia steps off the bed, and Jo feels warm fingers caressing his cheeks, teasing him. It has to be Nico, Dani's fingers are like ice.

Nico's fingers brush over the trail of fur around his hole, and he lets out a needy groan, his body begging for more as his hard cock leaked in anticipation.

The bed dips, and Jo can see Marcia settling behind him, her hands holding his cheeks open as he buries his face in the mountain of pillows.

Her warm breath ghosts over his hole, and then her talented tongue is teasing him open with tiny licks, his groans and whimpers growing as he begs for more.

Nico is stroking his back, comforting him as Marcia's tongue slides deeper inside him, and he's on the verge of climax when she sits back.

"So nice and wet." Dani's voice is appreciative, and a cap clicking lets Jo know what's next in store for him.

Ice cold fingers are opening him up, deliberately avoiding that spot, and then cool slick silicone is pressing at his hole, the tip feeling impossibly large as he takes a deep breath, preparing himself for the feeling of being filled.

There are so many hands comforting him as Dani presses in, slowly inching her way inside him with the strap on, and Jo shivers as she brushes against that spot, leaving him seeing stars as he grips at the bed, taking his time to adjust to the stretch.

"You look so beautiful with a cock in you." Marcia whispers into his ear, and Jo shivers as Dani bottoms out, Nico's warm fingers teasing at his stretched hole.

Dani starts slow, but then she's picking up pace, her breathless groans growing as she thrusts into him, and Jo knows that she's not going to let him come before her.

Marcia moves, and from the way that Dani's moans are muffled, they're making out as Dani comes, and just the image of them together is enough to have his cock twitching, his muscles clenching tight around the strap on.

"He's all yours." Dani slaps his bum, making him yelp, and then she pulls out without warning, making Jo hiss at the loss, but he doesn't have to wait long to be filled again.

The tip of Nico's cock presses at his slick hole, the warmth like fire, and Marcia moves so that she's sitting next to his head, stroking his hair as he nuzzles against her thigh, inhaling her scent as he waits patiently for Nico to fill him.

Jo whimpers as he pushes back against Nico's cock, the tip so thick that he had to fight his body's urge to tense up, and Nico bottomed out in one smooth thrust, pausing to give Jo a minute to catch his breath, before snapping into action.

"You feel so good wrapped around me."

Each thrust is like a mini orgasm, and he is seeing stars before Dani wraps her ice cold fingers around his cock, his body shaking as Nico's thick cock brushes up against his oversensitive prostate, and he knows that he isn't going to last much longer.

"You can come now."

Jo shudders as his muscles clench tight around Nico, milking every last drop of come out of Nico as he cries out in pleasure, and Jo flops down on to the bed, Nico cuddling in on top of him as his softening cock slides out of him, making them both gasp at the loss.

He has no idea how long it takes him to catch his breath, enjoying the feeling of being surrounded by warm bodies, all smiling and content.

Nico rolls off him, his back feeling cool now that he doesn't have his human blanket, and Jo's about to turn over so that he can cuddle in, but Marcia slides down the bed before he can move, resting her hand on his back so that he stays still.

He assumes she's going to the bathroom, but then her warm breath is ghosting over his stretched and sensitive hole, and he buries his face against the pillow as Nico and Dani shower him with tiny kisses and licks, comforting him as Marcia's tongue teases at his slick hole.

Marcia licks him clean, Jo shivering with each ripple of pleasure, and he feels like he could come again just from her tongue, his body trembling as he whimpers and moans, and the intimacy is overwhelming.

Jo gasps for breath as Marcia hits that spot, licking up every last drop of Nico's come as he writhes on the bed, not caring about the sticky mess that he's left.

"You are so sensitive." Marcia smiles as she places one last kiss on his tender hole, and Jo couldn't move even if he wanted to.

Everyone cuddles in around him, Marcia stroking his back as Dani nips at his shoulder, and Nico lazily caresses his perfect rear, delighting in the way that he shivers and gasps with even the lightest of touches.

Jo feels so loved, and he's glad that he has people he can do this with, that he trusts unconditionally to take care of him and satisfy his every whim and desire.

It takes Jo a while to regain the power of speech, and when he does, he can only manage three words.

"I love you."

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
